


Larry smut drabble thing

by Bippityboppityboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bippityboppityboobear/pseuds/Bippityboppityboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to try writing smut. Not sure how I feel about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry smut drabble thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was done completely on my own. All weird sentences, spelling errors, etc are mine.
> 
> I know nothing about One Direction and this story is completely fake.

Louis and Harry were in bed, Harry's body draped over Louis' like a blanket. 

Louis slid his hand between their bodies, sliding his fingers over Harry's boxer briefs to cup his growing erection. "You're already so hard, Darling."

"Yeah," Harry said a bit breathless, "You just get me so hot. Really turned on, y'know?" 

"Mm, I do know." Louis smirked.

"You wanna have sex?" He asked, already knowing the answer but asking anyways.

"Mm yeah," Harry answered, tucking his head into his boyfriend's neck.

Louis took his hand away from Harry's crotch to rub his arms down his back, softly tapping the notches in his spine.

"Alright, Babe, sit up." Louis said, moving to climb out of their bed. "Get comfortable on the bed and i'll go grab a condom and some lube."

"How do you want me?" Harry asked as he moved around on the bed.

"However you want, Baby." 

 

Louis comes back into their bedroom and slips out of his pants. He looks over to the bed where Harry is on all fours waiting patiently for Louis to return.

Louis chuckles. "Is that how you want it tonight, Haz?" 

Harry turns his head to look at Louis, cheeks tinged pink. "I was thinking maybe you could, um, that you could maybe eat me out first." 

Louis stomach flips as he walks towards the bed. The thought of getting his hands on Harry's smooth little bum, and licking him out until he's a shaking mess makes him dizzy with pleasure. 

"I think that's a great idea," Louis smiles as he climbs onto the bed.

He sits back for a moment and stares at his boy. Spread out on his hands and knees, breathe escaping his mouth in little pants, waiting for Louis to just wreck him.

"You're so beautiful, Harry. My pretty boy." 

Harry lets out a little noise at Louis' compliments. Louis shuffles over on his knees and fits himself behind Harry.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Baby." Louis murmurs as he kisses his way down Harry's spine, his hands massaging the boy's hips.

Harry shifts his knees a bit as Louis' mouth reaches his tailbone. 

Louis' lips hover over his bum, blowing warm air onto his skin. "You ready, sweetheart?"

Harry shivers as Louis' warm breath hits his back side. He hums in agreement, already at a loss for words.

Louis palms at his cheeks, spreading them as he moves his hands. He leans in and places a soft kiss on the younger boy's opening. 

He draws out a long, slow sigh as Louis gets to work.

Louis flattens his tongue and licks long stripes up Harry's hole getting it nice and wet. He uses his thumbs to gently spread his cheeks open, watching as his hole contracts.

"You nice and relaxed, Baby?" He asks while kneading his soft skin.

"Mmm, y-yeah." Harry stutters slightly, head hung between his shoulders, eyes shut from pleasure.

Louis places another kiss to his opening before he starts to lick into the younger boy.

He wiggles his tongue with practiced precision, in and out, in and out. Harry already becoming a whimpering mess of boy, thrusting his ass back into Louis' eager face to get more friction.

Louis removed his tongue for a moment and looked up at the boy. "How do you feel, Baby?"

"Amazing," Harry said. He was in pure and utter bliss.

"Gonna get you nice and open for me." Louis smiled and went back to licking and prodding at his asshole with his skilled tongue.

After a few moments Louis decided to go a bit further by adding a finger along with his tongue to stretch him properly. He slid his finger in and out, tongue swirling around wildly next to it.

"Oh," Harry's breath hitched at the change in pace, back arching, knees digging into the mattress. 

Louis continued to stretch Harry for the next few minutes, adding another finger as he goes.

 

"I'm good, Lou, i'm good." Harry panted a while later, ready to move on.

"You're nice and ready for me, huh, darling? You did so good, Haz." Louis smiled as his boy rolled over and onto his back.

Harry smiled lazily, loving the older boy's words of praise.

"How do you want it tonight, Babe?" Louis asked as he set aside a condom and a bottle of lube.

"Mmm... wanna ride you."

Louis stomach knots in pleasure, "Yeah?" He asks a bit breathless.

"Yeah." Harry nods as he shuffles down their bed.

Louis lays out on the bed and Harry situates himself in his lap. 

Harry scoots back to grab the condom, ripping open the small package and rolling it onto Louis' cock. He grabs the bottle of lube and squirts a fair amount onto his palm, gently and thoroughly coating his erection.

Louis rubs his palms on Harry's thighs, one of his favorite spots on his boyfriend's body.

"Whenever you're ready. Just do what feels good for you." 

"Okay, yeah." Harry says as he scoots back to line his bum with Louis' cock.

The younger boy rises up a bit and positions Louis between his cheeks. He takes a slow, deep breath and begins to sink down onto his dick. Little sighs of pleasure escaping his lips as he gets further and further down, finally settling himself fully in Louis' lap.

Harry sits still for a minute as he tries to gain some composure.

"C'mere," Louis murmurs, fingers running up and down the boy's sides.

Harry folds himself over Louis as the older boy leans up to kiss him, distracting him from the slight burn in his bum.

Harry sighs in contentment as they slowly kiss for a few minutes, completely wrapped up in one another.

" 'M ready," Harry says as he pushes himself back up, placing his hands on Louis chest to steady himself.

"You sure, Baby?" Louis asks, covering Harry's hands with his own.

Harry nods and releases a breath. "Yeah, i'm good, i'm ready." 

Louis placed his hands on Harry's bum and waited for the boy to start moving.

Harry wiggles his bum and lets out a sharp gasp, Louis' cock hitting him in all the right places.

"You're so tight, Baby." Louis moans as Harry starts to move.

The younger boy takes a deep breath as he slowly raises himself off of Louis' cock, pausing when he gets to the very tip. Harry slams back down in one swift motion, delicious heat making its way through his entire body.

Both boys moan as Harry starts to let loose, shamelessly bouncing himself on Louis' cock, head thrown back in pleasure. The younger boy puts all of his energy into his movements, thrusting himself up only to slam back down again. Harry lets out noisy little "uh" sounds as he bounces, his own cock thick and red, leaking pre come and slapping his stomach as he moves.

Louis is in complete awe of his boy. Watching as the wrecked boy struggles to keep his pace, his legs aching from all of the movement.

Harry lets out a whiny cry when Louis' cock rubs against his prostate. "I don't know, I don't think I-" Harry whines, his eyes blown with lust and glassy with tears.

"Shh, I've got you, Baby, I've got you." Louis coos as he pulls the younger boy down to his chest. Louis grabs Harry's hips and fucks up into his hole. He snakes his hands between their chests to grab at Harry's nipples.

Harry mewls and buries his face into the crook of the older boy's neck, the feeling of Louis' cock rubbing his prostate and the pressure on his nipples making him shake with pleasure. 

"You're so close, aren't you sweetheart?" Louis asks, keeping a steady pace as he continues to wreck his boy.

"Mhm," Harry whines into Louis' neck. 

Louis pinches Harry's nipples harder as he drives into his weak hole. "Come on, Baby," He coos, "Wanna watch your pretty face as you come between our chests. Wanna see you lose it, Darling." 

Louis' words pull Harry over the edge, crying out and shaking as his orgasm rips through him, his whole body on fire.

Louis rubs his hands up and down his boyfriend's back as he shakes through his orgasm. "You're so good, Hazza, my good boy. So pretty like this. You're amazing." 

Harry's hole gives a few weak twitches as he comes down, the pressure from his hole squeezing Louis' cock. He moans and comes hard into the other boy. 

After a few moments Louis carefully pulls out and peels the condom off his cock, tying it up and throwing it into the waste bin by their bed.

Harry rolls off of Louis and curls up into his side, smiling as the older boy wipes their stomachs down with the wipes they keep on the nightstand. 

Louis throws the wipes out and pulls the duvet over him and Harry.

"That was so good, Lou, felt so amazing." 

Louis smiles and pets at Harry's hair. One of his favorite things in the world is to just make his boy feel good.

"So good," Louis agrees, closing his eyes and leaning down to kiss the side of Harry's head. 

G'night, Lou." He yawns, snuggling further into his boyfriend's chest.

"Sweet dreams, Hazza."

**Author's Note:**

> I get points for trying, right?
> 
> I'm on tumblr at http://bippityboppityboobear.tumblr.com/


End file.
